Hey, Stranger
by xiaou-xijiang
Summary: set in vol. 9 before Kira and Rei make up. What if a transfer student from America comes and shows Kira a new view of life, bringing jealously to rear it's ugly face? Full summeray inside.
1. when no one's looking

**Title: **Hey, Stranger

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T (for a bit of language, violence)

**Summery: **set in vol. 9, what if Kira didn't take Harumi's advice and didn't go after Rei? What if instead she met a foreign exchange student who taught her that every moment in life is to be lived? What if this foreign exchange student brought out the jealously in Rei making him question his decision in breaking up with her? Will he do something about it? Or will he walk away?

**Disclaimer: ((**looks over shoulder)) who, me? I'm not Fuyumi Soryo. So I obviously don't own MARS.

**Author's note: **all right, my ladies, gentlemen, and others; this is my second fic ever .In this story I wanted Kira to take a different path than what she took in vol. 9. Also, instead of school letting out, like in vol. 9 were going to say that it's second term. Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC. So without further ado, I present…

_Hey, Stranger _by Xiaou

**Chapter one: when no one's looking**

Aso Kira walked slowly down the street, her eyes fixated on her shoes. Her steps where being memorized in her head. _Right foot, left foot, right foot, left._ Anything to distract herself from the memory of…

"_I've had enough! I can't go out with you anymore."_

She winced. It hurt. She never imagined it would hurt this bad. Like some one was squeezing her heart. It was worse whenever she saw _him_.

Rei Kashino: playboy of Tokyo High. The boy who stole her heart. The boy who protected her. The boy who held her. The boy who shattered her. He was dating again. She couldn't even think about what was worse: that he was dating or that he was dating only two days after their split. She couldn't decide... it hurt too much. This loneliness, it ate her up inside. It killed her. It scared her. And she hated it. The emptiness she felt, the loss, the failure…she hated it all.

_Right foot. Left foot. Right._

Her clammy fingers clutched her purse tightly to her as it hung lifelessly, swinging with every step.

_Left foot, right, left._

Her curtain of blond hair fell over her shoulders and over her face as her hair hung low; the limp locks covered the traces of tears.

_Right. Left. **Stop.**_

Kira stopped at the crossing light; gently bumped by the crowd. The people of Tokyo always in a hurry were faceless and distorted. Before, he…he left her, Kira would see every person as a work of art. The different facial structures, rich and coarse textures, fine and broad contours stood out above all else. Every person a swirl of colors and a tapestry of emotions that Kira would find fascinating.

Now she couldn't see a thing, nothing and no one. No one but a single person. A beautiful, dangerous, loving, hurtful face. The sun glinting off fine golden hair, reflecting like the richest gold.

**_Green light._** The people moved like a sea of traveling flesh. Kira stayed still for a moment, letting them curve about her; eager to be on their separate ways. She had no such enthusiasms. _Where would I go?_

She was already late for school, but it was better this way. No looks questioning her, no words, whispers behind her back They probably wouldn't even care that she was gone. She was his _ex_, so she didn't matter any more. What hurt the most was that he didn't even bother trying to deny it.

'_Crying again,' _she thought as her hand came up to wipe at her tears.

'_No wonder he hates me. I'm such a wimp. Nothing like those other girls.' _This just made her cry harder, and she clenched her teeth in an effort to keep her sobs silent.

She knew she was being a coward, but she couldn't handle seeing him at school: laughing without a care. Laughing while she desperately tried to keep her sobs inside. Harumi would yell at her, accusing her of hypocrisy. She could remember her words just yesterday:

"_What are you being a wimp for! You keep blaming yourself for everything. If you really love him why don't you go for it like you mean it?" _

Harumi couldn't understand. She couldn't possibly understand that he didn't need her anymore. And as much as she wanted to lean on him, to hold him and never let go, that would be selfish, and it would trap him. And he would resent her for tying him down. So she hadn't done anything. She had turned and walked away.

Kira grimaced. _'I should have seen it. We would never have made it. I should have known that he was going to break my heart.' _Kira's smothered sobs turned to pained whimpers.

Green light turned to red.

Kira had missed her chance to cross the road.

In so many more ways than one.

* * *

Tyler coughed as he skated through a sea of people. Tokyo's cogitation was a killer on his sinuses. He could barely breathe. _And I thought New York was bad._ He was running late. His first day in a Japanese school and he was late. 

'_But on the bright side…' _He ogled two young women in the shortest skirts he had ever seen. Tyler gave them a brilliant smile. The tallest giggled and winked at him. The shorter one just gave him a flirtatious smile.

Yup, definite bright side. Even if he died of suffocation, there was still a bright side. He lifted his backpack higher on his shoulders and kicked off on his skateboard. He continued forward to the crossing light. He lifted his skateboard and stuffed it in his bag.

'_Damn back pack,' _he grouched as he lifted the pack, the weight lying heavy on his shoulders.

He stepped forward in the mass of people.

'_Damn crowds.' _He growled as yet another person was brushed against his shoulder blades. He could even feel people breathing hotly down his neck.

'_Is that...' _Indeed. Someone had slithered their hand down his ass. He counted in his head. _3...2...1..."YO!_ Leave my ASS alone!" he shouted. People stared. They pointed, they whispered. Angrily he tightened his grip on his book bay and shoved towards the curb, away from the invisible ass grabber. _'To hell with this.'_

He reached the curb and stood, waiting impatiently for the light to change back to green. From behind him, he felt some one touch his board.

"Oi! Knock it off!" he yelled irritably as he swiftly turned to the crowd at his back. As he turned he felt his board strike a skull and he heard a faint "ow…"

He paused and cursing looked at the person who had been unknowingly standing beside him.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. Guess I didn't see ya there…" he smiled apologetically. He had hit a girl. A girl that wasn't even listening to him, just standing they're with her head bent, soft blond hair falling in her face. Her hand was lifted rubbing the tender spot where he had unknowingly hit her. His face shifted to worry. _'Why isn't she saying anything? Is she that pissed?'_

"Hey, you okay?" he asked he reached for her. His hand had only just touched the softest blond hair that he had ever felt before her head snapped up, blond curls flying. Her blue eyes were large on her face. The deep blue was drowning in tears, and even as he watched large droplets fell from her eyes, to roll down red cheeks. Her lips were flushed red and he was taken aback by the gentle shape of them.

**_Green light._ **The people moved as one, blurring around them as they stood in a stare down. Their gazes were locked.

'_Who is she?' _Tyler couldn't have looked away if he tried. _'She seems so sad.' _The girl stared at him, her eyes going larger the longer he looked at her. For a single moment, time stopped for them. And then that moment passed and the girl turned her eyes down and stared at her shoes.

She continued to stare at her shoes as she turned and crossed the street just as the light turned red. Her eyes stayed on her feet as she moved, not noticing the life that had started again at the change of the light. Tyler watched her, before coming to his senses. The car was coming, but that girl still kept her eyes on her shoes, walking slowly.

His heart raced and contracted. Before he knew what was happening he was moving. His arms cradled her and for another single moment, time stopped.

* * *

Kira didn't know what happened but all she knew was that the car was coming towards her, faster than she could fathom, but she couldn't move. Her mind was numb, her body was motionless, and all she could think was _'Oh, Rei. Would you care?' _

Then something hit her with enough force to stop her heart. For a moment time stilled and she was floating. _'What?' _she thought as gravity started again and her side hit the pavement with a sickening splat. They rolled stopping only when Kira's head hit the street.

She barely registered certain sounds. The squeal of tires as they burned the street. Screams. Her eyes where looking at the sky. Pain was a dull ache, and she was feeling…faint. Fluffy clouds passed over the clear blue, and white was seeping at the edges of her vision. Then he was in front of her eyes. People were crowding. Maybe. Her vision blurred so only the face painted with worry was clear. Green eyes implored her and his mouth was opened. Was he speaking? She couldn't hear anything, except the fluttering of her own heart.

The white faded to black, and soon, only his eyes were clear. But they too were fading; she opened her mouth to what? She couldn't remember, but words were coming from her mouth…

* * *

Blue eyes were focused solely on him. He had felt her hit the pavement, and he could see she was fading in and out of consciousness. 

"Some one, call an ambulance!" he heard a person shout. People were crowding around him watching the girl. He barely saw them. His hands supported her neck as he gently moved his head from the pavement to rest on the crook of his arm. Her eyes held a deep concentration and realization, but they were going dull. He felt blood seep between his fingersfrom the back of her head.

"Hey, hey, girl are you okay? Don't…don't go to sleep on me yet okay, hold on. The ambulance will be here soon, okay? Okay, kid?" He was babbling, he was sure. But, with the way she hit the pavement…

Her eyes focused. He noticed that blood was coming from the corner of her mouth. Her hand fluttered weakly and grasped his jacket. Her lips turned up in a small, shaky, dreamy smile.

"Hey, stranger."

* * *

**Authors note: **so….what'd ya think? My thanks to Urameshi Ranko for giving me my very first muse. ((pets Dark's very attractive black wings)) And also thanx to _Zarya_ for being my first reviewer EVER. Your review meant a lot and thanx for the boost of confidence. So read and review please, and I should have the next chapter up soon. 

ja ne!

xiaou


	2. dearly departed mists

**Title: **Hey, Stranger

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T (for a bit of language, violence)

**Summery: **set in vol. 9, what if Kira didn't take Harumi's advice and didn't go after Rei? What if instead she met a foreign exchange student who taught her that every moment in life is to be lived? What if this foreign exchange student brought out the jealously in Rei making him question his decision in breaking up with her? Will he do something about it? Or will he walk away?

**Disclaimer: ((**stares at readers)) oh please, like I could **EVER** own MARS. In my dreams maybe.

_**Reviews:**_

**Vietgurl**- your reviews are much appreciated! And also in the mangas I think because of what she's been through: what with her dad and all-that she just didn't have the confidence to make decisions on her own and depended on Rei so much that when something bad happened and she was left on her own that she just couldn't take it.

**Blueseedfan- **thanx, will do!

**Bluebird83- **Thanx and I'll check your story out too!

**Kelc – **NOOO! Not the Evil MINONS!

**puppetmonkey5562- **Thanx for the great review! ((Tyler is sexy isn't he?))

Thanx for all the beautiful reviews! Keep 'em coming!

**A/N: HAPPY 4TH of JULY! **so people, this is the **second chapter** (as if you didn't already notice that). If I get anything wrong with the characters, review and let me know. The manga's are black and white so I had to guess on everyone's coloring. If you have any suggestions, please tell me.

* * *

**Chapter two: dearly departed mists **

_'It's very bright,' _were the first words that popped into Kira's mind as she slowly drifted in the space between consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open for a complete second before closing again against the light.

"Welcome back, stranger," a voice all but whispered. Kira's head turned to the left, her neck moving before her whole body rotated, bringing her closer to the voice. Her hands came up gingerly and rested on the softness of the pillow in front of her face. When her body stopped its motion, she gingerly opened her eyes squinting against the brightness of the room.

Green eyes. Those eyes attracted her attention before they trailed down and memorized the face. "Where?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Her mind was foggy and her vision was blurring. The room was spinning making her dizzy so she closed her eyes tightly.

"The hospital." That voice was familiar. But where---

"You scared the shit out of me, the way you hit the pavement and all." Pavement? What? And then it came. The headache that pounded on her skull, splitting it in two with it's ferocity. And with the pain, came the memories. _'Oh god, I could have---'_

She groaned both with hopelessness and pain. _'And I would have let it happen. Hell, I would welcome it.'_

The headache was getting harder to bare, and the light of the room was seeping through her closed lids, making the pounding in her head worse. She groaned again. Her head felt large and heavy, like it was too big for her neck. A whimper escaped as another wave of pain came.

"Hey, you okay? Should I get the doctor?" his voice was worried, but it was easier to zone in on, easier to focus on besides the pain. Kira's hand was moving before she realized it and fingers, strengthened by determination gripped his. She opened her eyes a crack.

"Don't leave," damn, every word hurt. "Stay. Talk. It's easier…to---" she trailed off, her eyes closing again, against the light.

She felt him shift the chair closer to her, and he moved their fingers so that they cupped hers nicely. Kira felt a warm feeling pass inside her. It had been so long since some one, anyone had held her hand. And she felt grateful to this complete and total stranger, for bringing warmth back to her hand again.

"_Why are you pulling on my shirt?"_

"_So we won't lose each other," Kira answered, his shirt balled securely in her fist._

"_Lame!" he scoffed. Turning quickly he touched her wrist. Tentatively at first, gently, making her insides melt. His hand slid up and he cupped her fingers tightly. _

_Grinning at her with that beautiful boyish smile he brought their hands up to her face, letting her see the fingers cupped in an intimate and friendly embrace. _

"_Okay?" he asked his eyebrow cocking at her._

_Kira blushed her eyes searching their hands, studying them. Then she smiled and bringing her other arm to wrap around their enclosed fingers she snuggled into his side. Warmth spread, and she smiled._

"_Great!" _

The memory passed and the warm feeling left her like a dearly departed mist.

'_Oh, Rei. What happened to that?'_

Tears formed once again at the bottom of her eyes. '_Not this again. It hurts too much. It hurts to cry._'One crystal pearl drop must have fallen down her cheek, for the stranger holding her hand said, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she opened her eyes, the tell tale brightness and the wide, fake smile betrayed her true pain. Her eyes were impossibly wide on her face, and it was all she could do not to burst into tears, when the stranger with green eyes winced at her expression.

"I'm fine. So tell me, who are you _stranger_?"

* * *

'_Damn him!' _Harumi cursed in the safety of her mind as she stared at the impossibly cold and unfeeling mask that was Rei Kashino. Her hands were balled in a fist and she bit her lip hard to not yell the words running around in her head. She had just told him that Kira was in the hospital and he has the nerve to stare at her with that damn smile on his face. But this smile wasn't filled with mirth. This smile was cold and ruthless. Harumi shivered. '_Rei, damn you, say something!'_

Rei lifted his foot to the windowsill that he was sitting on and rested his hands on his upraised knee. He looked outside for a moment as if calculating what he wanted to say.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice normal. Harumi glared at him, and took a deep breath. '_Calm. You won't get anything done by pissing him off.' _

"There was an accident. Her parents just called, they're already on their way." Rei brought one long finger to his chin before looking up at her with emotionless eyes.

"If her parents are going then she should be fine." _'Oh, **hell **__no…"_

"What?" Harumi exploded, her voice carrying through the door to his homeroom, and she heard the chatter and the noise stop.

"You cold, unfeeling bastard! I tell you that your _girlfriend _is in the hospital and all you can say is 'she should be fine'? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harumi was shaking. _'Damn you Rei…'_ Rei looked at her, his eyes finally showing something. Fear. Anger. Hurt? But then just as quickly, they closed off.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not her boyfriend anymore, Harumi. And honestly, I could care less." Harumi stilled. _Rei…how could you? _Rei sighed and stood, brushing past her. Harumi turned. "I guess…"

Rei stopped; his back to her.

"You really don't deserve her after all." Her words were dripping with ice and sadness. A deadly combination. Rei tensed, before opening the door and stepping into the classroom. The door shut with such finality that it left Harumi shaking.

'_Damn you, Rei. Goddamn you.'

* * *

_

Her name was Kira. Tyler watched as she looked outside the window, her fingers still holding his tightly, as if she were afraid to let go. Her body was curled in tight ball, tensing every few moments with pain.

"Where are you from?" her voice was so small that it barely passed as a whisper. He cleared his throat.

"New York."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Long way away aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm a foreign exchange student. I'm only going to be here for a few weeks."

"What school?"

"Pardon?"

"What school are you exchanging with?"

"Oh, um, Tokyo High. Today was my first day."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to---" her eyes got wider with her remorse.

'_Damn,' _Tyler thought as his heart tugged at her crestfallen face.

"No worries. School's always been a drag."

She looked at him, her sad blue eyes holding the tiniest spark of amusement. "No worries? What a completely western saying."

Tyler chuckled a bit. _If this amazes her, I don't even want to know what her reaction would be if she heard the uncut version of American slang._

The spark in her eyes faded and her blue eyes once again closed. "I just wanna sleep right now, kay?" she murmured resting her cheeks on his hand, burrowing there for a moment like an innocent child.

Tyler gave her a slow, lopsided grin. "You do that."

Kira nodded sleepily and with a soft, sleepy noise, she was asleep. Tyler tilted his head to study her.

'_She's kinda cute,' _he observed. Even if her hair was limp and messy, her eyes were sunken in, and her cheeks were entirely too pale, she was definitely something to look at.

'_But...' _He remembered her haunted look, the sad, defeated stare. _'She's so sad.' _Kira made a soft sound and snuggled even deeper into his hand.

'_And now for the big question: How the **hell **am I going to get my hand back?'

* * *

_

Harumi drove faster, letting her anger out on the innocent bystanders. Comments like: "What are you blind?" and "Asshole, get off the road!" were spat from her mouth as she swerved and broke about five traffic laws as she sped to the hospital.

Her Gucci heels were about to break off with the way she was stepping on the gas, but she couldn't care. Her mind was on other things.

'_Damn, heartless bastard has the **nerve **to treat Kira this way!' _she thought her teeth biting deep into her bottom lip.

Harumi swerved out of the way of a jeep, and (in the politest way possible of course) gave the driver a perfect view of her middle finger.

"Eat that, asswhipe!" she yelled as she passed him . Growling she pressed the gas harder. _'What the hell is he thinking, going out with that tramp!'_

She snarled as she made a U-turn, slamming into a parking space and violently turning off the car.

'_For your sake, Rei, Kira had better be okay.'

* * *

_

'_Maybe if I lift her head a bit…' _Tyler thought as he unsuccessfully tried to lift her head from his fingers.

'_Well, that was a bust,'_ he thought as he sat back as far as he was able to plan his next move. _'Okay I:_

_Tried to pry her fingers away. Check. _

_Tried to wake her up. Check. (Jesus, what are you **on **girl?)_

_And tried to move her head. Yup.' _

Tyler sighed and with his free hand, ran his fingers through his messy black hair.

'_Great, now what?'_

Kira mumbled sleepily in her sleep and turned over---taking Tyler's hand with her.

With a slight yelp, Tyler fell unto the bed, stopping himself from falling by setting his hand by her hip.

Tyler swallowed, his mouth unusually dry, as he realized just how close his face was to her neck.

'_This maybe my chance to get my hand back.'_ Tyler brought his leg to rest near her thigh; straddling her.

'_I wonder how many years I'll get in a Japanese jail for molesting a patient,' _he joked, his heart beating faster at the thought of doing anything like _that_ with Kira. Tyler's long bangs tickled her cheek making Kira frown and turn over, releasing his hand as she did.

Tyler tried very hard not to notice the way tingles ran up his spine when her hip brushed his inner thigh.

Kira sighed in her sleep. Tyler gave into temptation, and leaned closer, bringing his nose as close to her neck as he dared.

'_Hmmm, she smells nice…'_ He thought drowsily before sitting back with a jerk.

'_Jesus, Tyler you ass! Get off her before someone comes in he---_

"What the hell are you doing?"

'_Oh, **Fuck **me!'

* * *

_

**_Author's note:_** SO…what'd ya think? Like it, hate it, tell me in a much loved review! Also, keep an open mind in regards to Rei. You'll get into his head soon enough.

SO review quickly and you can see what happens to poor Tyler!

-Xiaou


	3. surprise, surprise

**Title:** Hey, Stranger

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T (reference to rape in this chapter)

**Disclaimer: **Did we not just have this conversation? I do NOT own MARS.

**Reviews**:

**Blueseedfan**: Thanx! I updated extra soon just for you!

**Callie**: AWWWWWWWW! Ya make me wanna cry! Thank you for your beautiful review, and I hope that this chapter pleases you as well.

**Latinachick4life:** Yep, poor Tyler is at the mercy of my destructive humor. I hope this chapter tickles your funny bone too.

**Puppetmunkey5562**: Thanks be to you for the awesomeness that is your review! You made me feel all fuzzy inside. You should have seen my reaction when I realized that **you **(one of the writers to continuously review for this fic) wrote _nothing is as it seems. _I almost blew a proverbial gasket! I was like "Holy munkey balls, Batman! _The _puppetmunkey5562 reviewed for my fic!"

Thanks be to all that reviewed please keep 'em comin'! They're like the chicken soup for my soul!

* * *

**Chapter three: surprise, surprise**

Tyler's eyes were wide like saucers as he stared at the young woman looking about ready to explode.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he missed his first day of school, got groped all morning, **and **dove _in front_ of a car to save a girl; he had to, he just **had **to get caught straddling said girl by a woman looking about ready to kick his ass to kingdom come.

Just his luck too. _'Damn, this is just fucking fabulous._

_Okay, breathe, Tyler. Just breathe. No sudden movements._

_Danger assessment: sharp nails, large pointy heels, and a suspicious purse large enough to hold pepper spray, a switch blade, and a hand gun. _

_Danger level: hella high. Maybe I can play dead…'_

The girl's eyes flashed as she took in his position (_damn, I'd hoped she wouldn't notice)_ and the sleeping girl underneath him. The glare she gave him could have melted him on the spot.

'_Tyler, you idiot, say something!'_

"Umm, this sooo not what it looks like!"

'_Of all the things I could have said, **that** just happened to be the worse.' _

The girl's nostrils flared and color suffused her cheeks. Her fingers twitched as if itching to claw the life out of him. _'Shit…'_

Firecrackers sparked in her eyes and Tyler could feel the heat from the girl's position by the door.

_'Double shit…'_

The girl dropped her purse and lunged like an animal!

_'SHIIIT!'_

* * *

Rei stared out the window of homeroom, enjoying for once; the stifling quiet that sank onto his shoulders like lead.

_"Kira was in an accident…"_

Rei ran a shaking hand through his hair. Why did those words continue to echo?

Harumi thought him heartless. If only he were. Than his heart wouldn't have pounded to the point of shattering in his chest when she spoke those words. Than his heart wouldn't break every time he would flaunt down the halls with another girl on his arm. Than his heart wouldn't bleed every time those bottomless blue eyes would stare at him in betrayal, asking him silently:

_Why are you doing this?_

_Why do you hate me?_

_Wasn't I good enough?_

_Why did you walk away?_

_Why can't you love me anymore?_

Harumi had no idea how much he wished her words were real.

"_You don't deserve her."_

It hurt to hear Harumi say those words. It hurt to realize they were true.

_Kira…_

Arms slid around his waist and for a moment he could believe that it was Kira's arms gently whispering against his chest, welcoming him to her embrace.

Rei leaned into those arms and closed his eyes comfortably, letting the tension flow out of him in a rush.

_'Kira, I'm sorry. Forgive me?'_

"Hey, baby, what're you thinking about?" a grating voice, not Kira's quiet, melodious whisper.

Rei's contentment broke and a cool, uncaring mask fell in its place. A slow, false smile, undeniably seductive fell across his lips and he turned to give his girlfriend a deep, hearty kiss, that left her shaking and breathless.

Dazed brown eyes gazed up at him and it was all he could do not to turn away in disgust. Misha was lusty, slutty, and not afraid to put out. So not Kira.

But she was a distraction. The thought of Kira alone in that hospital bed, in pain and hurting killed him a thousand times over. But if he did give in and went to her, he'd never be able to let her go. And he needed to. He was the last thing she needed.

"Let's get outta here," Misha suggested, her voice a throaty purr. Rei grinned a reckless grin, silently giving her his answer.

Misha's eyes widened in delight as Rei lifted her and roughly deposited her on the teacher's desk. Brown eyes darkened to a dark chocolate as she spread her legs wide, her skirt fluttering around her hips, her hair fanned out on the dark wood beneath her. An invitation.

He accepted.

* * *

After getting the harpy's hands long enough to gasp an explanation, the viscous (and savage) girl had held those talons to his eyes and made her swear on everything he held dear (including his family jewels) that he had not touched Kira inappropriately. 

Obviously the demon woman had not believed him, because she had once again curled her long fingers around his throat and proceeded to choke the life out of him.

And that's were he was now, currently being strangled by an insane woman with finger nails as long as his arm.

If Tyler wasn't already beginning to black out from the lack of air, he'd be able to appreciate the crazy-freaky-wacko woman straddling him. Both her and her black mini.

But alas, today was _not_ his day. This freak of a woman was killing him and he couldn't even find the concentration to enjoy the feel of her weight on his pelvis.

_'God, do you hate me so much that you can't even let me die with a smile?'_

"Oh my word!" A woman's voice. Older.

'_Thank you Jesus, I'm saved!' _Tyler silently cheered as the devil incarnated released his neck.

She raised her head, a blush staining her cheeks. "Oh, Mrs. Aso!" she sounded embarrassed. Good. Serves her right.

What a sight they must have made, tussled and tangled. They were on the far side of Kira's bed, where they had landed when that _thing_ had tackled him off the sleeping patient.

Tyler choked and coughed, raising onto his elbows to glance over the side of Kira's bed to see his saviors.

He studied the couple. One was a middle-aged woman, short with Kira's wide blue eyes and ever-present blush.

'_She must be Kira's mom…' _Tyler summarized. He winced at the freakazoid's wrinkled clothes, messy hair, and flushed cheeks. _'Not a way to make a good first impression.'_

The freakishly strong and unhealthily violent girl leapt off of him and hurried to explain, trying to straighten her clothing.

Tyler stood also. _'And that must be Kira's dad.' _Tyler swallowed. _'Her very unhappy dad…'_

Mrs. Aso sighed. "Oh, Harumi..."

Tyler glared at his attacker. _'**It** has a name?'_

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Kira's mom chastised, her voice reprimanding and horrified all at once.

"And who are you?" Kira's dad asked, his eyes glittering at him like dark coals.

_'What is it about him that just sets off every alarm I have?'_

Maybe it was the way the man calculated him, or the strange glint that shone behind his fatherly concern, or the way Harumi subtly stiffened at his voice, leveling the older man with a stare that could freeze the bowels hell.

Either way, Tyler's guards went up.

"I'm Tyler. I brought your daughter in."

Mrs. Aso's eyes widened and she raised a shaking hand to her neck. "You saved my little girl?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered uncomfortably, suddenly all too aware of the gazes locked on him.

Mrs. Aso closed her eyes for a moment. Two.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

* * *

_He was hurting her. He always hurt her. Holding her down, touching her, making her cry._

_She hated him. She hated him._

_Kira's father got off of her and searched for his glasses. Kira curled into a ball and shivered, crying harder and trying in vain to cover herself. _

"Daddy no!"

"Shh, Rabbit."

_She cried harder, biting into her blanket to conceal her wails. Kira's father buttoned his shirt and prepared to leave, moving closer to rest a hand to her head. _

_Kira flinched violently and screamed. _

_He sighed and waited._

_Kira stood, angry tears falling from her face, her hands balled into fists._

_I **hate **you._

_She pounced, her fists punching, meeting flesh again and again. _

_I **hate **you…_

"Daddy, please don't do this!"

"Please, Rabbit, I love you…"

_**I HATE YOU!**_

_Kira stood, her body flecked with red, her fingers dripping crimson._

_The face that was beaten bloody and unrecognizable turned to her and whispered through bloody lips…

* * *

_

"Wake up Rabbit."

Kira's blue eyes opened to see her father, his hand raised to her head, his fingers laced in her hair.

His mouth turned up in a relieved smile, vomit rose into her mouth.

_No, I killed you, you were supposed to go away! Why won't you go away?_

"Welcome back, Rabbit."

A scream filled the air, and Kira was horrified to realize that it was coming from her.

* * *

**Author's note**: Read and review, please! 


	4. lie to me

**Title:** Hey, Stranger

**Author:** xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **…I have a strange sense of Déjà vu' here. ((sigh)) I still do not own MARS. What do you like say, "oh, Jeez, I wonder does xiaou own mars cause it's been a week since she last said **NO**?"

**Reviews:**

**Archangel Rhapsody: **Glad I got your attention, thanx for the review!

**Kayleigh: **You're so nice, you make me wanna cry. All my appreciation for the thoughtfulness and awesomness that you packaged in your review.

**Nancrez: **Yeah, Kira's dad really grosses me out too.

**ArcherofDarkness and Callie: **Yup, Tyler's pretty much gonna get his pretty little ass kicked by Harumi for most of this fic.

**Kelc: **maybe it will work out for them. Maybe not. Read and find out…BWAHHHAAHHAA!

**Magicalflame: **Glad you like it!

**LatinaChick4life: **sorry for the wait! Thanks a bunch for your reviews.

**Blueseedfan: **It's not over yet! And I did read your story and it has an interesting plot and a good flow of a story line, just a couple grammatical errors. update soon.

**Puppetmunkey5562: **As always your reviews just light up my day!

Thanks a bunch for the awesomness that is your reviews! Keep reading, and please keep reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **lie to me**

A mother does what she can, to protect her family. Come hell or high water, her children would be safe.

_So, why do I feel as though I've betrayed me daughter? _Mimoko Aso shuddered. Her child's screams still hung in the air, echoing over and over.

When Mimoko had first called her husband for help, she had been desperate, barely holding on to her panic with sweaty fingers. It had been hard, and the only thing that had stopped her from slamming the phone down was the memory of warm arms wrapping around her, a soft voice easing all her aches and pains from a long day of work.

She had figured that it was for the best. Now, all she can wonder is: _"The best, for whom?"_

Mimoko sighed as she heard her tired husband's trek up the stairs. She buried her face into his pillow, relishing the scent of something other than her tears. She had been so lonely at night, listening to the quiet of the house as she tried to smother her sobs.

_Kira needs a father, a man in her life to support her. _Mimoko's valiant attempt at reasoning felt more like an empty excuse.

Unbidden memories of her child crying in the bath tub, scrubbing her skin until it was an angry red floated into her mind. Memories of herself trying to sooth Kira as she sobbed in her bed. Memories of Mimoko trying to forget the undistinguishable cologne that permeated Kira's skin and hair, trying toignore the blood that was ever present on her child's thighs.

Mimoko whimpered and buried her face deeper into the pillow. The scent revolted her now, bile rising in the back of her throat.

_He apologized, he's sorry! Everything's okay now! _

And yet, she wondered. Kira's horror at the hospital today brought on a barrage of doubts. Her baby girl had been so distraught that she had to be sedated. And they had to leave.

She could feel everyone's gazes at their backs, wondering "Why would a little girl fear her parents?" She felt Harumi's cold hatred, she felt that strange boy's confused, calculating gaze.

And she had felt ashamed. Like everyone knew, knew what she had done to her daughter. Knew that she had returned the nightmare that Kira was just waking from.

Shame and regret had burned into her stomach and revulsion at her self and _him_, made her avoid his gaze all through the drive home. She felt his discontent and his hurt andshe wished she could have found the strength to comfort him. But she was so confused.

The door opened, and she could see his shadow on the wall she was facing. She said not a word, only watched as her husband's shadowundressed and slipped under the sheets with her.

Mimoko felt strange. Guilt mixed with pleasure of contact as her husband kissed her shoulder and pressed himself against her back. She felt as though she was betraying Kira as she turned and welcomed him to her desperate and warm embrace, kissing him back when he searched for her lips.

As he slipped between her thighs she wondered…

_Am I protecting my daughter, or protecting myself?

* * *

_

Rei slowly walked down the hall of hospital, his fingers clenching into fists in his anxiety. It was way past visiting hours. But with a quick smile and a smooth wink, the nurse had given him permission.

All in all he couldn't quite grasp what he was doing here in the first place. He hated hospitals. He hated the smell; he hated the way the light would hang an eerie glow over the halls. He hated the way the antiseptic odor failed to hide the stink oflove lostand death.

But here he was, looking idly at the number 877 with a kind of morbid fascination. He had such a bad feeling about this, he shouldn't have come.

Rei leaned his head against the cool wood of the door and closed his eyes. He could still taste her on his lips. Her soft skin pliant under his gentle assault. He missed her. He did. He hated not being with her.

But she didn't need him. She's better without him.

So he shouldn't have come.

His fingers brushed against the cool steel and he was turning the knob before he knew it and carefully stepping inside.

* * *

Kira's mindhad beena bit fuzzy from the sedatives when she had woke from her drug induced sleep, but she had found enough coordination to lift a book and focus on the print. The novel was called _Falling on the Inside. _Her eyes, after they had focused enough for her to read, had greedily swept through the pages devouring the soft words. 

"…_Oliva had barely whispered the words before she gasped and lifted a hand to her lips in astonishment. Her eyes widened and the words hung there between them like a knife; dangerous, deadly. _

_His eyes widened in disbelief, his face going slack as hurt and betrayal flashed across his eyes. _

_Oliva wanted to take them back, she prayed with everything she had as her eyes drifted closed in disbelief, that those words would disappear. _

_Tomas wanted a million things, but the one thing he wished for the most, was a chance to disappear from **this. **_

_Oliva opened her eyes, and forest green flashed with unforgiving blue. "I didn't mean to say…I didn't want you to…" Tomas just stared at her, his expression for once something she didn't understand. _

_Tomas ran a hand through his blond hair, desperately trying to hold onto something, anything to keep him sane. A cold feeling was bursting in his gut, curling and moving, wanting to lash out. _

_But he did nothing as she gazed at him imploringly. He did nothing as he felt his world collapse at his feet."_

Kira heard the door open and lifted her head.

Rei stood in the doorway, his expression lazy and bored. She hated that expression, but she was glad that he was there.

A warm feeling sprouted in her stomach, making it's way through her body. She could barely feel her headache any more, and she gave him a small, shy smile.

"Hi," She whispered, inwardly cringing. _Hi? Is that all you have to say, Hi? Did he... is he worried about me? Is that why he came? _

"Hi," he drawled, his soft voice cool and withdrawn, making her smile fall a bit.

_Not likely. He probably only came as a sort of duty. _Kira frowned a bit at that as she placed a dog ear to her page and closed the book.

Rei slipped into the room and carefully shut the door. Kira couldn't stop her heart from beating faster even if she tried. He moved and dragged a chair into the room twisting it and straddling it. His eyes studied her for a minute, before he said:

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Kira felt hope blossom in her chest. _Maybe he does still care. _

"Harumi practically tore it out of my ass and bitched about it in my ear, until I agreed to come."

Kira's hope shattered and she felt the eagerness give way to hurt. _So he didn't want to come after all…_

Rei studied her bandage, and her pale ashen features, barely suppressing a wince at her fallen face.

"You must have taken a pretty hard hit."

Kira looked down, staring at the crinkles marred onto the rough sheets. She felt tears welling in her throat. She was sure if she made a sound her strength would crack and she would burst into tears.

So she nodded, the sheets becoming the object of her fascination.

Rei folded his arms across the back of the chair and rested his chin there, his features guarded, cold.

But for all the walls that surrounded him on the outside, he hated seeing her this way. So he tough of a way to change the subject.

He peered over her and his eyes found the book by her side. He leaned closer to read the title. _Falling on the Inside. _

Kira stiffened at his proximity. His scent wafted up to her nose and she breathed him in. He smelled of grease and of the race track. But something was there…underneath his own personal scent.

_What…_

Perfume. Female perfume. The impact hit her like a thousand bricks, it knocked the wind out of her, and stopped her heart.

The words were out before she could stop them.

"You smell like her."

Rei stiffened slightly, before withdrawing and reclining in his chair with a false easiness that exuded from him whenever he was on the defense.

"Yes, well that tends to happen, she is my girlfriend after all."

Those words were condescending, as if he was speaking to a child. Kira felt reasonable anger flowing through her, and she tried hard to keep it back.

"Don't patronize me Rei," she whispered. Rei leaned back on the chair, lifting the front legs clear off the floor.

"I'm not patronizing, just stating facts."

"I don't want facts, Rei."

"Not many people do. So what? Do you want me to lie to you?"

Kira turned to him, her eyes pleading.

"Yes, lie to me. I don't care if Misha gets angry or if it kills me but please…" Kira's voice got softer. "Lie to me. Tell me that it's not over…Rei please."

The chair's legs fell to the floor with a thump. He stared at her for a long moment. Kira's tears fell from her eyelids and she waited.

He leaned forward, his lips barely brushing against hers. Kira gasped, her mouth opening waiting for him.

"Kira…" he began, his eyes closing.

Kira wrapped herfingers into his hair, exhilarated…she barely began to hope.

His breath fanned across her moist lips as he whispered…

"I don't do charity cases."

Then he was moving away, and the words reverberated through her mind as her fingers slipped numbly from his hair. The words froze her and chilled her to the bone, and her eyes stared at him in disbelief as he straightened and headed for the door way.

The tears were falling freely now, not stopping as she watched him stop.

"I'm sorry." He gripped the doorknob and opened the door. "But I'm tired of lies."

Kira's heart was breaking, but still…she had to say this.

"Rei, I love you." He froze, his back straightening, riddled with tension. "And that's not a lie."

Rei said nothing, just walked away, closing the door behind him.

The door was silent as it closed, but the non existent sound echoed in Kira's mind, and she collapsed amongst the sheets and let her sorrow free.

* * *

His head hit the wall in front of him, his shoulders shaking as he listened to her sobs. Rei felt his heart cracking, his body was compelled to rush to her, to apologize for everything. 

But he just stood there, listening to her.

It wasn't until after her sobs had quieted that he realized that he was crying too.

* * *

**_Author's note_: **sorry about the long wait, but this chapter was extra difficult to write, in terms to emotions and stuff. So I hope you approve. Also I'll be taking a trip soon, so Computer access may be limited. I'll update when I can, as soon as I can, and I'm sorry to all that this may inconvenience. A plus side is, you won't have to wait long when I come back for the next chapter! 

Also, Rei has a good reason to do what he's doing. He's deliberately trying to push her away, not to be cruel. So read, review! Also the excerpt from the book is completely fictional and should be in sync with what's happening with Kira and Rei.

-xiaou


	5. what we deserve

**Title: **Hey, Stranger

**Author: **xiaou-xijiang

**Disclaimer: **…I-don't-own-MARS. Say that three times really fast, and maybe you'll remember so I won't have to say it again.

**Reviews:**

**Nancerz: **Yeah, when I was writing that I really started to not like Kira's mom. But I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She must have been really lonely.

**LatinaChick4life: **Please don't cry. Here, have a snuggle! ((Snuggles LatinaChick4life and gives her a cookie)) Thank you for your review!

**CharliexGirl: **I'm glad you liked chapter 4, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!

**Archangel Rhapsody: **Yeah, Rei's going through some issues right about now, and he does seem kind of cruel, but he has a reason for pushing Kira away. His methods may be a little cloudy, but he has a reason.

**Kayleigh: **Tomatoes, Cheese AND Garlic? My GAWD woman, you sure know how to make some threats! Thank you for the loveliness that is your review, threat of stinkiness included.

**PuppetMonkey5562: **Oh, please don't break! ((Tries to mend broken heart with duct tape)) Thanks for your review!

**Callie: **Yeah, I don't even know how he got this mean, but I think in his own way he's trying to protect Kira even if he's doing it all wrong.

**Kelc: **Thanx!

**Dizzy f0b**: For the sake of my readers I will continue! Cross my heart. 

**Kuronekosama1990: **Thanx, for the abosotuvely beautiful review. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

**Crimsy Mi-Chan: **Thank you! Have a cookie! ((presents chocolate chip cookies full with loooovvvvveeee)) And I'm glad that you're continuing your MARS story. I'll have to read it some time!

**Nezumi: **maybe about 12 or 13 chapters. Thanx for the review!

Thanks a million to all who reviewed! Here's chapter 5. This chapter seemed really hard for me to get out for some reason, and I had to keep going backto rewrite. So here it goes and I hope it doesn't disappoint!

* * *

**Chapter 5: what we deserve**

Harumi tried. She really, really tried not to glare but that slut, that whore, that _bitch_ just needs to _die. _Misha practically molded her body into Rei and looked like she was going to chew his neck off. Rei just smirked and pulled her closer.

_If that was even possible, _Harumi thought clenching her hands into fists at the sight. Ohhhh…all it would take was one good hit. Harumi smirked. _That bitch is going **down**…_

Then, a hand lightly touched her arm. Harumi looked down at the hand. Pale, soft. All her anger left her and she felt pity. _Kira. _

Kira was looking at the couple, her eyes wide and vulnerable, her teeth biting deep into her bottom lip. The hand on Harumi's arm was shaking slightly, and when Kira looked up at her with those wide, vulnerable eyes and her lips curled into a shaky unconvincing smile it was all Harumi could do not to cry. Harumi's arm circled Kira's shoulders and she turned her away from the sight.

Rei was talking to a bunch of punks a year below them, seemingly oblivious to the chaos he was brewing inside or Kira.

Harumi couldn't understand it. One day they were all happy and having fun, then the next… she studied Kira out of the corner of her eye. The shorter girl was walking slowly, her books clutched protectively to her chest.

_Damn you Rei, what are you thinking? _

Kira whispered thanks and slipped into her homeroom. Harumi's heart was breaking for those two. Everything was going so well… Harumi vaguely remembered the last time her friend smiled. Everything was breaking. She was losing her friends, and the world seemed to be spinning so fast it was all she could do to stay on her feet.

_What's going to happen to us now?

* * *

_

Kira slid into her seat, her letting her bag drop soundlessly to the ground. Every one was talking, laughing, and having fun. Just like every day. Kira sighed.

It just goes to show the world's not going to stop because your life falls apart.  
Kira winced as the scene of Misha and Rei played over and over in her mind. She turned to look out the window; the outside world blurring as her eyes filmed over with tears yet again. 

_It just goes to show…a person like me isn't supposed to be happy. A person like me doesn't deserve to be happy. _

"Kira?"

Kira's head whipped around at the sound of her name, the sound snapping her back to reality.

Tatsuya looked at her, his eyes worried and sympathetic. Kira gave him a smile. His worry frowns deepened.

"Hey, are you okay?" a nod was his answer. "How's your head?" Kira self-consciously lifted her hand to feel the back of her head.Itwas healing nicely after two days.

"It's fine." Her voice was small and unconvincing.

"I'm fine," She said, her voice stronger. Tatsuya knew she wasn't referring to her head injury. Her fingers played with themselves on her desk.

"I'll be fine," she whispered, her elbow coming to sit on the table top so her chin could rest in her hand, as her eyes turned once again to the window.

Tatsuya stared at her a little longer before sighing and looking away. His heart ached for the girl, and he knew, he _knew _that she was everything but fine. He glared at the desktop.

Tatsuya lifted his head as the door opened and Rei strutted in, bringing forth a nosy welcoming from the rest of the class.

Helooked to Kira and found her biting her lip, her whole body tense, and her hands clenched into tight, shaking fists as she continued to look out the window.

Rei ignored her completely as he slipped into his seat, but Tatsuya saw the quick longing glance he sent her way.

_Why couldn't, for once, everything **really** be fine?

* * *

_

Tyler tired not to let a long suffering groan escape as the bell rang. _If there ever was a more depressing sound…_

He glanced down at the small piece of paper in his hand. The Japanese characters were small and hastily written, and it took a few minutes to understand and translate.

With a tortured sigh, Tyler hiked up his book bag and trudged down the hall. A whole weekend had passed, 48 hours of blistering heat with no A/C.

The hotel he was staying at was mediocre, equivalent to a Holiday Inn in America. Which isn't bad. It'd be better if it had a working A/C, but he's got no complaints. None at all. Nope. No complaints.

It just would have been nice to have an A/C.

Tyler ran a hand through his hair, stopping at his newly appointed homeroom. He took a deep breath and pushed it out.

_Remember Tyler: smile, represent, and try not to look like a dumb ass. _

Repeating this in his mind he gripped the door handle and opened the door.

The teacher, looking just as tortured as he glanced up at him for one second like he was a gift from God.

"Quiet!" he shouted, his voice hoarse. The student's dutifully got into their seats and after a few more shouts that seemed to strip the poor man of his voice they quieted down.

Tyler shuffled from one foot to the other.

The man motioned for him to come closer. Tyler moved forward, facing the class as they openly studied him.

His eyes moved through the crowd. _Boy, girl, boy, girl, girl…hey, I know that girl!_

Tyler's eyes found Kira, his breathing coming easier now that he _knew _(well kinda) some one in the sea of teenage faces.

Tyler's gaze stayed on Kira, whose attention was still focused out the window. _She looks really pale…_ he observed.

Realizing that the class and the teacher were all looking at him with bewildered gazes he came to the conclusion that he had just been asked a question, and he had broken his golden rule of not being a dumb ass.

His green eyes blinked boyishly and he tilted his head to the side. Female giggles erupted.

"QUIET!" the teacher yelled, his face growing red with the excess volume. "Bunch of half-cocked teenage bastards…" he muttered under his breath.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at him. His Japanese may have been on the rusty side, but he knew a swear word when he heard it. He smirked. _I'll have to remember that one…_

A vein pulsed on the teacher's forehead as he turned back to Tyler.

"Now, what was your name again?"

Tyler's eyes found Kira's slumped form.

_"So tell me, who are you stranger?"_

"Tyler." His green eyes warmed on the girl. "My name is Tyler."

The teacher turned to the class. "Tyler is an exchange student from America…" His voice faded, along with the classes interested murmurs.

She looked even worse than when she was in the hospital. What happened to her that put that look on her face?

The image of Kira screaming hysterically at the sight of her father and frantically trying to push him away invaded in his mind.

_Did he do something to her? Did he hurt her? _

An unexpected and completely unidentifiable twinge of anger flashed through him, before reason, common sense, and an entire class of Japanese teenagers staring at him broke him out of the beginnings of boiling hot rage.

She was just a girl, a small one at that. She seemed so tiny and vulnerable, and the sad, haunted look in her eyes was imprinted in his brain. That look broke his heart.Someone, something did something to her…gave her that painful broken hearted stare, and for some reason, he wanted to be the one to…

_To what? Protect her? Oh, please. Tyler, you've been down this road before, trying to play the hero to the damsel in distress. Look where that got you. You don't even know her!_

"…and so let's make a good impression on Tyler."

The teacher---Mr. Tachikawa--- obviously tired of talking to a class that had no interest in what he had to say, (judging from the way they studied and whispered among themselves about _him_) growled at them to "shut up and open to page 335". He then told Tyler to pick a seat, before dropping to the chair and rubbing his forehead.

Tyler shouldered his backpack and moved, barely noticing that he had the classes attention, and that they were waiting anxiously for what seat he was going to sit in.

He moved down the aisle, not even noticing anyone else.

Kira's eyes were still out the window, her fingers unconsciously twisting on braid.

She jumped startled as he rested his hand on her shoulder, her eyes swinging to meet his.

Her face smoothed in recognition, the sad, hopeless mask that had fallen in place dissolving.

He sat in the seat in front of her, watching her face as he turned in his seat.

His bag dropped to the floor, and both were unaware of the stares, or the whispers.

Only the two of them. Two strangers meeting again. Maybe this time they won't be strangers anymore.

He grinned at her; a lopsided, boyish grin.

"Hey, stranger."

* * *

Tatsuya watched from his seat. Most of the class was turned away, no longer fascinated by The Girl Who Hates Men talking to the American New Guy. Tyler was straddling his seat, talking softly to Kira, who strangely enough was looking at him with a sort of smile. 

Her eyes still held that vulnerable look, but her face had some sort of color in her cheeks and she seemed to lean towards him as she pointed out some mistakes in Tyler's answers.

Tyler's eyes were soft and almost…caring? Protective? Who is this guy? And how does he know Kira?

Tatsuya watched as Tyler and Kira leaned forward and he whispered something in her ear. Obviously he said something funny, because she laughed. A small, short laugh, but a laugh none the less.

Tatsuya stared openly now. Kira's eyes lit with humor as Tyler's hands worked animatedly to further intensify his joke. Tatsuya felt the familiar warmth fill him as he saw Kira's cheeks flush with color.

_Kira hasn't laughed in so long…_Tatsuya wondered. _Who is this guy? _

Tatsuya turned forward and found Rei looking at the odd couple, his face cold, imperceptible stone. For one moment, Tatsuya saw anger alight in his eyes; a cold flame that burned from the inside out.

Rei's hands fisted for a moment, before they unclenched and the mask fell into place, and his boyish carefree smile lit his face. He turned to Tatsuya and he asked: "What's the answer to number 4?"

Tatsuya shivered. The face he had seen and the face he was looking at now where so different it was scary. But it happened so fast…maybe he was just seeing things.

Tatsuya shook off the harsh feeling of trepidation.

He angled his head towards Kira and Tyler. _One way to find out…_

"So, what's with them?"

Rei's face focused on the couple with uncaring eyes. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he watched Tyler tug on one of Kira's ponytails to get her attention.

"Don't know," He said his tone short and harsh. Then he turned back and grinned. "Now, are you gonna tell me the answer or not?"

To anyone one else they would see he was as uncaring as ever about the two teenagers. But Tatsuya saw the tick in his jaw, the hardness in his eyes, and the way he clenched the back of his chair with a grip so great his knuckles were white and bloodless.

To any one else Rei would have looked fine. But to Tatsuya he looked jealous.

Tatsuya's eyes lit with unholy amusement.

"Nope, sorry buddy, not that far."

Rei shrugged and turned back to his book, ignoring the way Kira softly laughed again at Tyler's antics.

His shoulders were stiff as boards, and they were radiating with tension.

Tatsuya grinned down at his book. Rei was jealous. It was so unbelievable it was pathetic. _He _was jealous? After all that he put Kira through, _he_ was jealous? All the kissing in the halls, all the rumors, all the dates and he was jealous!

_Wake me up, cause I'm in the Twilight Zone. _

Rei was jealous. _Rei _was jealous.

A surge of glee ripped through him.

Tatsuya, obviously, was not above gloating over this.

By all means, if he were sure he wouldn't get his ass kicked he'd rub it in for all he was worth.

_You should see this. You should see what you've lost. _

Kira whispered to Tyler and used her pencil to erase and correct a mistake.

_You deserve to be jealous, you bastard.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Wow, this took me so long, but it's out! Sorry if it was a kinda long wait, but this by far was the most difficult chapter. Now, kiddies, I bid thee good night, for it is 2:00 in the f---ing morning, and I'm beat. So don't forget to read and review, and of course enjoy.

-xiaou


	6. catch me when I fall

**Title: **Hey, Stranger

**Author:** xiaou-xijiang

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed since the last time I had to write this. I still do not own MARS.

**Reviews:**

**Archangel Rhapsody: **yeah, it's been awhile, but remember I went on vacation. So Internet use was kinda out of the question. Anywhoos and a bag of chips, thanks for the review!

**Kayleigh: **Thanks again! Yay! You're happy! I'm happy! No threats of death or stinkiness, so yay to me! I'm glad you liked chapter 5, I didn't know if Rei was in character when I wrote it, so I'm happy that you're happy! I'm happy that I'm happy! Hell, I'm just happy! ((does happy dance))

**LatinaChick4life: **I'm glad you liked it! Thank for another spectacular review! You make me smile!

**ArcherofDarkness and Callie: **I'm glad that you like chapter 5, and I hope this one doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the suggestion; I'll definitely look into it! A little fluff is good for me. A little fluff can make the world go round. Hell I'm seeing a little fluff floating around me right now. Thanks for another great review!

**Kelkie: **glad you liked the chapter! You'll just have to wait and see about the Rei thing. All in good time my friend, all in good time.

**cc04sweet: **thanx, I'm glad you like this fic!

**Blueseedfan: **here's the next chap as promised.

**Nancrez: **I try to make it funny, but sometimes I don't know if it's just corny or actually good humor. I'm glad you like this fic and that it tickles your goat!

**Mini Nika: **I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for your review.

**Kuronekosama1990: **thanks for your review, and I'm glad you like this story!

**Nezumi: **will do!

**Gumgumsan: **"God boning Satan"? **Where** do you come up with these things? Anyway, I'm glad you like this story. When I edit I try really hard to correct any grammar mistakes I might find or anything that has absolutely nothing to do with the plot. Sometimes I miss a few things, so I'm glad you approve! Thanx for an _awesome _review!

**lil-blu-penguin: **Hey thanks a million for your review! I'm glad you like this story!

**Lana: **thank you much!

**Sourlemon76: **Thanks for the review!

**Manga-lover123: **thanks for the review, it was uber sweet!

**No need to know: **um…thanks...! Glad you like it.

**Marlene: **thanks!

Thank you guys for the reviews! (Wow, 50 already!)

**_Author's note_: **I'm sorry for the super, unbelievably long wait, but with school and never ending homework it took me a while to get myself balanced. But here it is and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: catch me when I fall**

_Rei's feet crashed against the stairs as he raced up the stairs. Is heart was pounding in his chest so hard it's a wonder his ribs didn't break from the pressure. A million and one things were going through his head.  
_

_**What was he going to do? It's all my fault…wait for me…please just----**  
_

_He burst through the door; the boy's body blocked the afternoon sun. Rei's breath was coming out in panicked thick breaths. Sei turned to his brother, his feet dangerously close to the edge of the building. Rei stepped forward, slowly, as if any sudden movements would have pushed his brother over the edge. Sei just looked at him, his face unreadable; a small, mocking smile on his lips. _

_That smile said a lot. _

_Sei's eyes stared at him, beckoning him, mocking him. **Look what you've made me do, **they said. **Are you happy now, Rei? **_

_Then he was gone. Frozen in place, Rei could only listen as his brother's body hit the pavement. _

**_Are you happy now, Rei? _**

_Rei didn't know how long he stood there watching the ledge his brother left behind; all he felt was an emptiness that was swallowing him up whole. His mind was blissful blank, but his heart had slowed from its galloping pace of before. Now it was slow, it's beat a whisper inside his chest._

**_Look what you've made me do._**

_Some one was behind him, he felt the ghost of a familiar touch against his arm. He didn't want to look behind him; he didn't want to see who that hand belonged to._

_But he did, he turned around, his eyes filled with unexpected pain. No one was there. _

**_Rei. _**

_She stood on the ledge, her feet precariously close to the edge. She was looking at him, with large haunted eyes. She looked so sad. _

**_Look what you've made me do Rei._**

_Rei shook his head in denial; his mind racing, his heart beating so hard it was all he could do not to collapse right there. His stomach was rolling rejecting what he saw._

_Not her…no…anybody but her._

_She gave him a small smile. **Will you catch me Rei? **_

_And then he was running towards her, his hands outstretched to catch her, to pull her into his arms; he'd never let her go._

_But he was too late, and like silk she fell through his fingers, that sad smile still on her lips. _

_His heart ripped in two, as he stared at where she should have been his arms still outstretched to catch her. _

**_Are you happy now? _**

_People were screaming and he was left standing there._

**_Are you? _**

_This wasn't real. Tears were falling. Not her…no. Not her. Never her. _

**_You promised you'd protect me. _**

_He looked down, and there she was, her limbs outstretched in odd angles, like a broken doll. Her hair was darkening with her blood; her lips set in that sad smile. Her eyes stared up at him, mocking. Lifeless._

**_Are you happy now?

* * *

_**

Harumi drummed her fingers against the lunch table, her manicured nails tapping against the wood in her irritation. She watched as Misha laugh her annoying laugh, she watched as she flipped her ugly hair over her ugly shoulder. Her fingers drummed harder; faster.

_What does Rei see in her? Ugly bitch. _Harumi growled under her breath and threw her head back in frustration. _Okay, Okay, Harumi…think, think, think. _She gave an angry sigh and rested her head in her hand. Ignoring her plate of food. Tatsuya gave her a quizzical look, (one she ignored) and turned back to his food, shoveling his face in for all he was worth.

Harumi's hawk like eyes spied Rei setting his plate of food beside his "girlfriend" and slipping into the empty seat next to her. Misha's friends erupted into giggles as, being the whore that she is, Misha draped herself across his lap. Harumi's nails were tapping so hard they were digging into the wood.

_What we know: 1.) Rei…is a dumbass. 2.) Rei and Kira belong together. 3.) Misha, the little whore-bitch, needs to get a clue…and a good ass kicking. So we have the facts. Now all we need is for Rei to get them implanted in his small, good-for-nothing brain, then we can all live happily ever after. _

Harumi's eyes narrowed. _But how…? _She glanced around the lunchroom hoping to find some sort of inspiration, and woe and behold she found it. It hit her, like fat, naked, baby angels floating around her head singing Hallelujah with trumpets and orchestra in the background.

Tyler what's-his-name, just walked through the double doors. His raven hair was wind blown and his mouth was curved into a mischievous grin. He held the door open for Kira to quietly slip through.

Harumi's head whipped around (so fast her neck almost broke in several places) in search for Rei and saw him sitting there with that _thing_ still draped around him like an accessory; acting like it was nothing! He was ignoring his "girlfriend" and her friends as the talked in his ears. But the thing that really, _really _caught her attention was the fact that his eyes were trained on the raven haired American. And if looks could kill… Harumi's lips formed into an unholy smirk.

_Oh-ho, Rei. Watch out, cause Rumi's gonna make you regret the day you **ever** broke up with Kira. Just you wait. _

She leaned back in her chair and grinned a conniving grin. A grin that Tatsuya saw, and immediately knew that the beautiful girl had something going on in that head of hers; something that usually ended badly for him.

_Just you wait._ Harumi's deviant mind quickly hatched up a plan.

* * *

"So…where do you want to sit?" Tyler asked jovially, his eyes scanning the crowded lunchroom for an empty table. It was only the second day of school, and he was lucky that he didn't have to eat alone. He was on display enough already. 

Kira mumbled something and slouching her shoulders as if she could hide with in herself, she moved through the sea of ravenous teenagers. Tyler looked after her, wondering at the change of mood. Just a moment ago she had been (not quit smiling) but she had looked…cheerful at least. Before they had entered the lunchroom she had been showing him through building, giving dry half-dead giggles to his jokes.

Tyler shoved his hands in his jeans and followed her retreating figure. She was like night and day sometimes; one minute she looks…approachable. The next she's a brick wall.

Kira slid into a small table and set her notebook on the surface. She placed her brown paper bag in front of her and began taking out its contents. She never looked at him. Tyler felt the distinct impression that she was ignoring him.

Kira began to eat her rice.

Sighing, Tyler pulled out his chair and sat down, watching her. _She's blocking everyone out. Why? _

Kira glanced behind his left ear. Tyler watched as her eyes mirrored an inner sadness before the hardened like stone and slid back to her rice. Tyler raised an eyebrow, and turned to look behind him.

That blonde guy that everyone talked about was sitting a couple tables away from him, with an extremely hot girl draped over his lap, purring in his ear. But the guy didn't seem to care, which was a little odd. No normal guy would just sit there doing nothing, while a chick that sexy was doing naughty things to naughty places. It just wasn't done. He's breaking all the sacred rules that guys abide by.

The boy spotted Tyler and raised one eyebrow. Tyler raised his own in answer, and watched as the boy narrowed his eyes. Tyler turned away with a sigh. _Second day, and already I've got to watch my back. That look was just **deadly.** _

Kira looked up at him, as if just seeing him for the first time. Tyler gave her a sardonic wave. _Welcome back, princess. _He thought bitterly. Tyler hated being ignored.

"I'm sorry, do you want any of this?" Her voice was small as she pointed to her rice with her chopsticks. She looked vulnerable as she looked at him, as if waiting for him to get up and walk away.

Tyler's annoyance slipped out of him in one breath. _Those eyes could melt a man on the spot. _Kira placed her chopsticks down with a small sigh. "I'm not being a very good host am I?"

Tyler regarded her for a minute before slipping into a carefree smile. "Sure you are," he reassured her. _Stop giving me those **eyes**! _"I think I will have some of that rice." Kira gave him a grateful look and fished an extra pair of chopsticks out of her lunch bag. She handed it to him.

Taking it from her he clumsily fit them to his fingers. "So, who's that guy you keep staring at?" His voice was teasing her, like he knew her shameful secret. He picked up a chunk of rice only to have it fall from his chopsticks to his lap. He tried again. The rice in his lap suddenly gained a new playmate.

Kira's eyes hardened and her back stiffened. "No one." Her voice was foreign, cold and flat. Tyler leaned back in his seat and regarded her. He'd like to think of him self as a good people reader. And right now, he'd just stepped into enemy territory. Better to retreat for now. _But I will get to the bottom of this._

A wave of concern rushed through him. _What if he's the reason why she's like this? What if---what if he' s the reason she's so sad? _He should have been surprised at the wave of protectiveness he felt towards Kira. But he wasn't. Kira was the kind of girl that just screamed for a need to be protected. Maybe it was because she got this wounded look in her eyes whenever they landed on Blondie Boy. Or maybe it was because he'd been the one to jump after her in front of a car that day.

Tyler didn't know which was which. All he knew was that Kira was hurting. And all he wanted to do was make her smile. Was that a bad thing?

Was it?

Sighing, Tyler leaned forward to say something but was interrupted by Kira. "Look, let's talk about something else." Her eyes were pleading. Tyler regarded her for a moment, before ultimately giving into defeat.

He gave her an innocent smile. "Actually, I was going to ask you if you could help me with these chopsticks. I seem to have a growing collection of rice in my lap," He confessed. Tyler tried to pick up some more rice and failed miserably.

Kira's eyes lit at the change of conversation and she tried to fit his fingers in the correct position.

_I'll let it go Kira. _She leaned farther over the table to try to bend his fingers in the right way. _For now.

* * *

_

Kira looked out her window, studying the sky as it's stars, barely visible through Tokyo's sky scrapers, shone unmatched compared to the fluorescent light of the city. The night was dark, the sky a blanket of deep blue velvet.

Kira's pajamas swamped her, until she was swallowed up in the fabric, but she was still cold. Cold with an emotion she'd grown familiar with for far to…

Loneliness. Rejection.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to so badly. But she felt too hollow to cry anymore. So all she could do was stare at the sky. She hated feeling this way. She wanted to hate him for making her feel this way. But she couldn't bring herself to. Sometimes she'd feel herself waiting for him to turn back to her, smirk, and say "Just kidding!" but he never did. He probably never will.

She loved him. And he turned away, right when she needed it the most. Kira shuddered and locked towards her door, checking again for the fifth time that night that it was closed and locked. She hated living here with..._him_, but she figured, that if Rei were there protecting her,acting asher shield, that she could get through this. That she could live with her nightmare for just one more year.

But Rei wasn't here anymore, and she was terrified. Kira closed her window and slipped in between her sheets;trying to push away thehurt, the humiliation, and the fear. She wanted to feel nothing. She wanted to be empty and far away, like the stars. Kira closed her eyes tightly, wishing the blissful emptiness carried by sleep would have pity on her and her breaking heart.

_Why does love have to hurt so bad?_

* * *

_**Will you catch me, Rei? **_

_Rei was running faster, his hands outstretched to hold her; catch her. But she slipped through his fingers, and started to fall. _

_Her body hit the pavement below, and all he could do was stare at the empty spot where she used to be. He could still smell her. Like oils and paints. And something apple. _

_He didn't want to look, but he did. And there she was; fallen angel surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Silky blond hair darkening to crimson. She was looking back up at him, with a mocking smile on her face. _

_"Rei."_ _He turned, his face twisted with grief. His own reflection stared back at him. His other half. His twin._

"_I couldn'tsave her," Rei lamented, his voice a raspy prayer for redemption._

_Sei smiled that same mocking smile. "Did you really think you could?" Sei moved towards him, soft silky strides that mirrored his own. Rei's brother stepped onto the ledge, his long coat blowing slightly in the wind. _

_The sun setting behind him set a golden hue to his short blonde strands. Sei's smile grew softer, contemplative.__He turned to look at the broken body lying down below, before turning back and giving Rei a sardonic grin. _

"_What made you think you could catch her, when you were the reason she fell in the first place?"_

_And then Sei was falling too; falling to hit the pavement beside Rei's broken love.

* * *

_

Rei woke up with a jerk, his stomach half way up his throat._ Dammit, Sei! _He growled, throwing back his sheets and sitting at the edge of his bed. He ground his fist into his temple, as if to pound the lingering images out of his mind. _Stay out of my head. _

He staggered tothe bathroom, barely making itto the sink intimebefore his stomach emptieditself.His liquids swirled into the cool metal bowl, and he watched it in a disgusted fascination. That same dream, every night; haunting him. His hand moved to turn on the water, and he rinsed his face.

_"Will you catch me, Rei?"_

"Dammit!" Rei shouted, frustrated with the way he kept hanging on to her image. He hated this. He hated waking up every night from nightmares of losing her, he hated watching that American hotshot walk around with _his _girl and be unable to do _anything, _he hated watching that look cover Kira's face everytime he walks into a room.

Rei looked at himself in the mirror, hating the reflection looking back at him._ She says she can handle living with him again. She needs her family. She doesn't need me. I'd just…complicate her life. She deserves better than that. She deserves better than **me**. _

He wanted to see her. He wanted to just hold her, to feel her. But he couldn't, he was poison. He'd ruin her, taint her. And he'd rather die than to see that happen. Rei moved from the bathroom to sit again on his cold sheets; resting his head in his hands. He wanted her…hell, he _loved _her. But he'd promised to protect her from anything, from anyone.

Even from himself.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**This chapter was the hardest by far to write. I'm going through a cryptic dream phase, so I just _had _to put those in there. The story in Italics is Rei's dreams. A note on Rei: I wanted to just to kind of put some light on how Rei was feeling with the whole staying away from Kira thing (and obviously he's not handling things very well.) 

I don't know if this chapter is any good, (it's definitely not one of my favorites.) I didn't really know where to go with this, but I needed to find some way to squeeze in Rei's double meaning dreams and Harumi's secret plan formation.

Again sorry for the long wait! You guys are such a great inspiration for writing this, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think in a review! You've been very good to me, even through the month long wait and I'd like to say thanxs and the next chapter is already under way!

Don't forget to review!

-Xiaou


End file.
